Don't Flirt
by akungakjelas
Summary: Aku tidak suka tapi kenapa aku juga menikmatinya? Jeon Jungkook menyebalkan –Kim Taehyung. Aneh tapi aku suka, Kim Taehyung apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan? –Jeon Jungkook.


Pairing : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

KookV, YoonSeok

Warning : BL, BoysLove, Yaoi, Typo,

Summary : Aku tidak suka tapi kenapa aku juga menikmatinya? Jeon Jungkook menyebalkan –Kim Taehyung. Aneh tapi aku suka, Kim Taehyung apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan? –Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

 **.**

Taehyung memandang refleksi dirinya dalam cermin, kantung mata hitam dan rambut yang terlihat lusuh, tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang sehalus –sekenyal mochi, lalu menariknya pelan.

"Payah kau, Taehyung."

Dia melepaskan cubitannya, berjalan keluar pintu kamarnya menuju ruang makan, sesampainya disana keluarganya sudah lengkap berada ditempat masing-masing.

" _Aigoo_ , semangat dong, kan udah jadi mahasiswa." Taehyung mem _pout_ kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan kakanya. Kim Hoseok.

"Benar kata kakak mu Tae, semangat sayang! Ini sudah mama buatin makan kesukaan kamu."

Taehyung memberikan senyuman kecil melihat potongan daging panas diatas _hotplate_.

 _Steak!_

"Gomawo Eomma, ehe." Ucap Taehyung tak lupa memberikan kecupan dipipi ibunya. Mengabaikan gumaman ayahnya tentang Taehyung yang terlalu dimanjakan.

"Kka."

Hoseok menaruh kentang miliknya keatas daging milik Taehyung. "Gomawo Hoshikie-hyung."

Setelah itu mereka makan dengan tenang, seperti sudah menjadi peraturan dalam keluarga Kim untuk tidak bersuara saat sedang makan. Selesai makan ayah dan ibu Taehyung mengantarkan anak mereka hingga luar pintu, tepatnya hanya Taehyung, Hoseok sudah lebih dulu keluar untuk mengambil mobil.

"Percaya saja ini yang terbaik dari Tuhan untuk mu sayang." Ibu Taehyung menyamangati anaknya sembari menepuk-bepuk bahunya, lalu mencium kedua pipinya. " _Aigoo_ , rasanya ibu belum siap melepas anak ibu."

Taehyung mengangguk dalam pelukan ibunya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja _Eomma_ disana kan ada Hoshikie-hyung. Lagipula aku kan anak lelaki bukan perempuan, aku bisa menjaga diri ku." Dia melepas pelukan, tak lupa menampilkan sebuah cengiran dihadapan orangtuanya, lalu Taehyung memandang ayahnya.

" _Appa_."

Appa Taehyung memeluk bungsu dalam keluarganya itu, menepuk punggung anaknya sekali, lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang Taehyung. "Sesekali berkunjunglah kemari bersama Hyung mu."

Suara klakson terdengar ketika ayah Taehyung mengakhiri omongannya. "Anak itu benar-benar tak sabaran." Ibu Taehyung terkekeh melihat anak tertuanya melambai dari mobil, begitupun dengan Taehyun dan ayahnya.

"Berangkatlah, dan ini."

Taehyung memandang bingung kartu yang diserahkan oleh ayahnya.

"Itu kartu kredit untuk mu, kami berdua sepakat untuk tidak membiarkan Hyung mu membiayai seluruh keperluan mu, gunakan uang disitu untuk mu."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, namun senyumnya segera hilang, saat kartunya raib diambil oleh seseorang.

"Hyung!"

Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kartu kredit itu, namun karena Hoseok lebih tinggi Taehyung tak bisa mengambilnya, bungsu Kim itu akhirnya hanya merengut. Hoseok yang melihat itu mengacak rambut adiknya, gemas dengan kebiasaan Taehyung.

"Nanti kita kemalaman Taetae." Ucap Hoseok menatap orangtuanya sambil tersenyum, tak lupa sembari mencium kedua pipi ibunya itu dan memeluk ayahnya sekilas. "Taehyung adik ku, tentu aku akan menjaganya."

Taehyung maju mencium sekilas pipi kedua orangtuanya, kemudian berjalan menuju mobil menyusul dengan Hoseok disampingnya.

" _Appa_ _Eomma_ , aku pasti akan merindukan kalian." Teriak Taehyung sambil melambai hingga memasuki mobil.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghempaskan dirinya keatas kasur begitu mencapai apartemen kakaknya. Hoseok sudah berangkat kerja meninggalkan dirinya. Sebenarnya Taehyung bermaksud untuk tidur ketika sampai di Seoul, kenyatannya dia sudah menghabiskan perjalanan dengan menyelami alam mimpi. Terlepas dari itu semua, Taehyung merasakan kegalauan masih menyerang dirinya.

Menghela napas, Taehyung beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan keluar apartemen. Hal pertama yang Taehyung temukan saat melangkah keluar apartemennya adalah beberapa orang yang tengah mengangkat kardus-kardus cukup besar ke dalam apartemen disebelahnya, tak ada orang lain selain kurir pengangkut yang Taehyung lihat sepanjang perjalanannya menuju bawah. Begitupun dengan jalanan, orang yang berlalu lalang bahkan bisa dihitung jari. Hal tersebut wajar mengingat komplek apartemen mereka termasuk daerah yang cukup jauh dari perkotaan. Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya untuk memesan segelas _bubble tea_.

"Paman, _milk tea_ -nya satu."

Taehyung menyerahkan uang pembayaran ketika dia mendapatkan minumannya, dan melanjutkan perjalannanya hingga menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuknya merenung, taman. Ketika pertama kali sampai di taman pemandangan anak-anak yang sedang bermain tertangkap menggelengkan kepalanya, dia lebih suka tempat yang tenang sama seperti kakaknya, salah satu alasan kenapa apartermen mereka cukup jauh dari kota. Sebuah bola bergulir ke arahnya, Taehyung menendang bola itu kembali pada tempatnya. Namun karena setengah hati melakukannya, bola itu ternyata melayang mengenai seekor anjing _siberian husky_. Taehyung mengumpat ketika anjing itu menyalak dan mulai berlari ke arahnya.

Otomatis Taehyung juga berlari menjauh, menghindar tak tentu arah kemanapun asal dia lolos. Taehyung memelas memandang segelas minumannya yang belum habis, lalu dia lemparkan kepada anjing itu, yang sialnya malah semakin dikejar. _Stupid_ Taetae, bahkan dia melupakan lampu pejalan kaki yang berwarna merah hanya karena jalanan sepi dan sekarang dia malah terduduk dijalan dengan _porsche_ merah berhenti mendadak dihadapannya, lengkap dengan bannya yang masih berasap.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya lega dia masih selamat, suara decitan mobil itu masih membekas di telinganya, kesadarannya kembali ketika mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras.

 _Sally, please help me!_

Taehyung segera berdiri dan menepuk pakaiannya, bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, namun orang lain bisa melihat ada kernyitan di sudut mata pria manis itu. Melalui sudut matanya Taehyung bisa melihat pengendara itu berjalan dengan penuh intimidasi, membuat batin Taehyung semakin merapal. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan orang itu sudah bersiap mengomeli Taehyung lengkap dengan telunjuknya yang teracung.

"Guk."

Taehyung dan pengendara itu menoleh, seekor anjing besar berbulu putih dengan lidah yang terjulur tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

 _Thank, Sally!_

Taehyung memekik senang dalam hati meskipun bukan keberuntugan baik, tapi setidaknya dia punya alasan untuk kabur.

"Mianhe, aku sedang darurat!" Teriak Taehyung tak lupa sedikit membungkuk. Lalu berlari meninggalkan orang itu.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di bangku taman apartemen, dia membuka hpnya yang sempat bergetar dan melihat pesan kakaknya.

/Tae, kau mau makan apa?/

/Terserah hyung."

Setelah membalas pesan Hoseok, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju apartemennya yang terletak di lantai lima. Beruntung ada lift, Taehyung bersandar pada pegangan itu, dia terlalu lelah karena kabur dari kejaran anjing besar. Taehyung bergidik mengingat bagaimana bernafsunya makhluk itu mengejar seorang Kim Taehyung, bisa-bisa dia semakin cungkring, dengan langkah gontai kepala tertunduk kebawah dia menuju tempat tinggalnya. Taehyung mendesah keras ketika langkahnya tertahan oleh sepatu pentofel hitam, dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau!"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, dan m atanya menyipit bingung memandang pemuda di hadapannya, ayolahh kepalanya sedikit pusing karena dehidrasi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari kalau pria di hadapannya itu pengendara yang hampir menabraknya –atau dia tabrak mobilnya.

"Eh ya?"

"Saat jatuh tadi apa kau terluka?"

"Sedikit." Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan terlihat beberapa lecet di telapak tangannya.

"Kau terluka, itu perlu diobati."

Tangan orang itu menggengam pergelangan Taehyung dan menarik bungsu Kim itu, tapi Taehyung Taehyung mengernyit tidak suka, Taehyung mengerti maksud pemuda itu untuk menolongnya, tetap saja aneh sekali rasanya saat orang asing menggenggam dan menarik pergelangan tangan mu semudah itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku lelah, kau ingat anjing tadi." Taehyung berbicara cepat, pemuda itu mengangguk. "Baguslah, ngomong-ngomong aku tinggal disini." Ucap Taehyung menunjuk pintu apartemennya.

"Ahh, kalau begitu salam kenal aku Jeon Jungkook. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disamping apartemen mu."

Pemuda yang mengaku Jeon Jungkook itu tersenyum dengan tangan terulur kepada Taehyung yang segera berdehem kecil karena melihat senyum pemuda didepannya, buru-buru dia menunduk untuk menyambut uluran tangan Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung. Semoga kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik Jeon-ssi." Taehyung membalas dengan senyum canggung.

" _Nde_ , Semoga." Ucap Jungkook tanpa melepas senyumnya.

Terlebih dahulu Taehyung melepaskan jabat tangan mereka dan membuka pintu apartemennya. "Baiklah, aku duluan Jeon-ssi."

Jungkook membalas Taehyung dengan lambaian ringan dan senyuman kecil, sebelum kemudian dia melihat Taehyung membeku dipintu apartemennya.

"Ada apa?"

Jungkook penasaran untuk melihat apa yang membuat Taehyung tertahan, dan dia tak bisa menahan rona merah memenuhi wajah saat mengetahuinya.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tak bisa menahan jantungnya yang berdebar keras saat seseorang hampir saja mati karena tertabrak mobilnya, dia seorang pemuda yang langsung pergi begitu saja saat Jungkook ingin melepaskan segala umpatannya atas jantungnya yang mendadak maraton karena pemuda itu berlari ke jalan saat lampu kendaraan sedang hijau dan membuat Jungkook tak bisa berbicara apa-apa ketika pemuda itu pergi dengan anjing besar menyalak di belakangnya.

Dan kebetulan sekali mereka Jungkook kembali bertemu dengan pemuda itu yang langkahnya tertahan karena dia yang juga baru sampai ke apartemennya setelah berbelanja.

"Kau!"

Segala umpatan yang tadi Jungkook telan dalam-dalam tertari lagi ke kerongkongannya, dia tak ingin menahan diri lagi melihat pemuda itu. Namun sial yang keluar di mulut berbeda dengan yang ada diotak dan hatinya saat wajah pemuda di depannya itu bertemu dengan mata Jeon Jungkook. Pandangan polos dan raut wajah lelah pemuda itu membuat emosi Jungkook menguap begitu saja, dan lebih gilanya lagi kenapa juga dirinya mau repot-repot ingin menolong pemuda yang terluka karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Aneh, menurutnya, begitupun dengan pemuda yang tengah asik memakan segala cemilan miliknya dengan santai sembari memindah-mindah _channel_ tv, yang sejak sore tadi tak beranjak kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Taehyung-hyung." Jungkook mengetahui pemuda itu lebih tua setahun darinya setelah mereka sedikit berbicara.

" _Nde_?"

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Bagaimana Jungkook menjelaskannya dengan baik, meskipun mereka berkenalan sebegai tetangga yang baik, apa tidak aneh jika Taehyung menyempil bahkan mengatakan ingin menginap di tempat mu saat kalian benar-benar baru bertemu.

"Kau sungguh ingin menginap disini?"

" _Nde_."

"Bukankah kau punya apartemen sendiri Hyung? Apa kau tidak takut dengan ku yang baru kau kenal?"

Taehyung memandang Jungkook. "Kau bukan orang mesum kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu takut."

Jungkook mendesah keras.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja di apartemen mu?"

Mulut Taehyung membulat. "Jadi itu yang kau bingungkan sedari tadi."

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Menurut mu hal apa yang terbaik bagi pasangan yang jarang bertemu?"

Jungkook mengernyit. "Waktu untuk bersama?"

"Benar sekali."

"Jadi?" Jungkook masih belum bisa menangkap maksud seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Jadi, biarkan aku tidur disini, karena hyung ku dan kekasihnya itu butuh waktu untuk bersama."

"Kau kan tidak akan mengganggu mereka."

"Heishh, turuti saja atau kita tak akan menjadi tetangga yang baik akhirnya nanti."

Satu hal yang Jungkook dapatkan malam itu, Kim Taehyung itu aneh dan sedikit unik, karena dia membuat Jungkook juga menjadi aneh. Dan satu hal yang Taehyung dapatkan, Jeon Jungkook itu menyebalkan karena tidak peka.

 **.**

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

Terima kasih buat buat reader yang mampir dan membaca XD

JIka berkenan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan reviewnya, typo atau apapun itu mohon peringatkan saya XD


End file.
